comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Ages
Treasure Ages is a comic series released in August of 2015. Shortly receiving an online version on the online market, written by Erizabeth Rodriguez and illustrated by James Evans. A fresh University student from the mainlands heads to a small section of islands that has selected her to be part of there newly established foreign student program and would request her to be a student under their care. To everyone's surprise she accepts and travels there. Unaware that the people there is actually far from what she even imagined it to be like to begin with. The Island of Stis has far more than what should could even imagine. Being a treasure hunter herself, Julia was in a nest of competition. As she was not the only one who seeked to make a high profit. Meeting other individuals on Stis' also upped her chances of completed tasks; and for her to be seen as the best Treasure Hunter on Stis' she has to get to know the students she aligned herself with. Series Year 1 - Freshmen semester - The Freshmen year confronts the beginnings of getting into the college/university world, adapting to a life on your own and independent from family assistance, as some characters show off. Others not only resemble the dependency but the lack of knowledge to get deeper in the world and vice-versa. Due to a crack in international release information. Only Episode names will be provided. If an episode has an international release ( Both US and EU ) then a description will be added: * Episode 2: Land of the unusual * Episode 3: The day my mind stood still * Episode 4: Beginning College * Episode 5: Let's go places * Episode 6: Work Corps. * Episode 7: The Treasure of the Goddess, Sprite Shine * Episode 8: Seek and attention * Episode 9: Calling me * Episode 10: When the beating begins * Episode 11: Gaining the chance! * Episode 12: Ages come forth * Episode 13: The wicked winter blows * Episode 14: Winter has come * Episode 15: Cloudy and a chance of missed opportunity * Episode 16: Once upon a jewel * Episode 17: Mother to misfortune * Episode 18: When destiny unfolds * Episode 19: We meet again, pirate-E * Episode 20: Winter courses' have arrived * Episode 21: Half way point - part 1 * Episode 22: Half way point - part 2 * Episode 23: Let the time to arrive rise upon me * Episode 24: She presumes to much * Episode 25: Becon * Episode 26: Gathering the tabs * Episode 27: Rumors of a falling angel * Episode 28: The great treasure of the bones * Episode 29: Train occupation * Episode 30: Railroad to Halberd * Episode 31: Halberd exodus * Episode 32: Bones to Skulls * Episode 33: Shivery * Episode 34: The son of the Grim Reaper * Episode 35: Cross Fiyaaaaaaaaaa * Episode 36: The finals are coming! * Episode 37: Meteorite full of Gold * Episode 38: Seeking treasure * Episode 39: The grades are in * Episode 40: White Clouds * Episode 41: Mysterious Wings * Episode 42: Unisex Angel * Episode 43: The Angel named Genesis Resemblance's All the main character's reasons for attending college is based on reasons discovered by the writer, while these reasons are not the strongest only the selected few were given to a character: * Julia: Accepted into a University over seas based on her GPA and excelled in Economics and Algebra, although completely foreign to the culture and religious aspects of the land. * Soft Knuckle: Her parents saved up there earnings since Soft Knuckles' middle school days to get into the best college possible. * Diallia: Wanting to be like her mom and excel her siblings' and show off the family pride. She attended to not only represent her family but to improve her social life and gain some sort of understanding of the outside world. * Cloudy: Parents overestimated Cloudy's performance's greatly so when he arrived at college he became dependent on financial aid and trying to join the college sports teams in order to gain some sort of big sports contract. * Presumptions: 'Wanted to continue doing freelance work but was heavily pressured by her family to get into college despite all efforts and continuous attempts, she submitted and got into college. * 'Grimm Junior: 'Being kicked out and denounced by his father, he went to college to not only study why the health care profession is not only slowing down but in some cases has fallen behind in certain regions of the world. * 'Genesis: Attended College because everyone else they knew were going and didn't want to be left in the dark from everyone else. Remastered Edition Treasure Ages was given the remastered Artwork in 2016. As a 1 year Anniversary effort as well as to get back to the U.S attention. James Evans specifically asked Erizabeth to stop writing Year 3 of Treasure Ages so he could keep up with redrawing Year 1, under a new art policy and with better attention to detail. Released in Fall 2016. The Remastered Artwork was much welcomed and it looked a lot "cleaner" and "stable" than the original art style. The new style changed a few character designs, the most infamous being Soft Knuckle now having one eye instead of her original two eyes. While Year 3 was post-poned, another project involving Treasure Ages is under the works titled "Phoenix Ignition" though little is known but it is said to be in between Years 2 and 3. Trivia * Originally was going to be a comic series written by both Erizabeth Rodreguiz and Keanna Hicks but was turned down, shortly after James Evans also rejected the offer to write it as well, only because of work tie ins. * Was said to be inspired by Paper Mario and Tomb Raider. * The book sales in the U.S were absolutely poor and was transferred to the European Audience where the sales were improved significantly. * There was 6 Episodes written but were all scraped due to them being additional filler. There are plans to use them again in the future but nothing of a massive scale. Category:Writers Summer Category:Erizabeth Story Category:Novel Category:Treasure Ages